Traitor
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: After Azula and Zuko have conquered Ba Sing Se, Zuko has a dream that could tell him that he made the wrong decision. Oneshot with slight Zutara.


**AN: Hi. Umm…This is my first Avatar fic and I hope I impress you all. I just had this idea nagging me after I watched the season 2 finale. Okay, then umm….READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender so do not sue me! I might be holding Zuko hostage –okay maybe I don't- but you have no right to sue people for their imagination!**

**Traitor**

"Zuko, when we return home, father will treat you like a war hero," said Azula while she put her hand on her brother's shoulder reassuringly.

_Right, of course he will, _thought Zuko doubtfully. _Just like I was going to stay with Uncle and I was going to have a real friend. News flash, sis; fairytales don't happen. _

But Azula did and didn't know that. All she thought about was being daddy's little princess and favorite that was going to rule the Earth Kingdom at age 14. Give her a week; she'll get tired and move on.

Right now Azula was sitting back down on the Earth King's throne looking quite bored. A few members of the Dai Li were guarding the door, waiting for something that would never happen. Wow, controlling a kingdom was boring.

Zuko sat down and was resting against the wall. He was tired after the day's horrific events. Before he knew it, Zuko was drifting off to sleep.

-----

"_You're a horrible person, you know that!" yelled the waterbender. "Always trying to kidnap Aang, always following us, always trying to capture the world's last chance of peace!"_

"_You don't understand!" I said._

"_Don't understand! You don't understand what the war put me through, me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," she said on the verge of tears._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized to her, "that's something we have in common." _

_She looked up and wiped away her tears. For some reason, I started noticing her full, blue eyes. _

_I wanted to go comfort her, but I just couldn't. Seeing her in this fragile state that she was never in before was nerve-racking. Plus I didn't want the waterbending peasant to see that I had a weak side. _

_Not long after, the two of us were back on our feet._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you before," she apologized. _

"_It doesn't matter," I said showing no emotion._

"_It's just that, when I imagined the face of the enemy, I saw your face."_

"_My face…I see," I mused aloud while touching my scar._

"_No, it's not that it's just…"_

"_When I got this scar, I thought this scar would mark my fate as a disappointment to my father." _**(AN: Did I get that line right? Tell me if I didn't but don't flame me about it.)**

"_I have special healing powers; I can heal that." _**(AN: Same for this line.)**

"_It's a scar, it cannot be healed."_

"_See this?" she said as she held a blue, cone-shaped container with a string attached to its moon-shaped cork. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special healing powers…"_

_And then, I closed my eyes. She placed her hand on my scarred cheek. I tensed up, but did not flinch. I could tell that she was hesitating. What happened next had me scared. The wall broke down in a cloud of smoke. The people who emerged were none other than Uncle, and the Avatar?!_

"_Aang!" exclaimed the girl as she went to embrace her friend. He hugged back slightly but gave me the harshest glare; one that I had never seen him to give or ever knew he could. It was filled with hatred and over-protectiveness. But why should he trust me being locked up with his girlfriend? _

_Uncle rushed to me and gave me a bear hug. As for me, I glared at the Avatar._

_Then, my dream seemed to go in fast forward, showing the events of when Azula asked me for her help, Uncle telling me that is was time to choose, picking honor over friendship, fighting the Avatar…_

_Then there was fighting the only friend I could ever have. "I thought you had changed!" she cried disappointedly._

"_I have changed," I told her sternly. I had changed into the Fire Lord I was destined to become._

_Then I remembered how the Avatar had his downfall. He formed a tent out of the crystals and seconds later they were glowing. Taken aback, the whole Dai Li and I stepped back. The Avatar had gone into the Avatar State and was floating, his eyes and arrow tattoo glowing a bright white. It was then I realized my sister was no longer next to me. Everything went in slow motion. The Avatar was suddenly struck by a bolt of lighting from behind, which could only be the work of Azula. The Avatar was falling, and I was watching in astonishment. A large wave suddenly covered me and the rest of Dai Li. By the time I got up, the waterbender had left with the Avatar and Uncle was being trapped by crystals. I took one last look at him, and he looked back at me. _

_I was a traitor. _

_Next thing I knew, I was in a different place. It was a barren pathway, and there were two doors at the end. Running towards them, I kept hearing different voices. _

"_Zuko, father will restore you honor."_

"_Choose wisely, Zuko."_

"_Azula always lies."_

_That last voice, was it, his mother's?_

_I finally reached the two doors. One was red, and the other was blue. I reached for the red one, but once I touched the door knob, I felt like only one horrible thing._

_A traitor. _

_I quickly pulled my hand away. Then I reached for the other door's knob. I was relieved. All I felt was happiness and comfort. Then I realized. The door was the same color as the waterbender's, Katara's eyes. The other door must have symbolized the decision I had made; to join Azula. _

_I made the wrong decision._

_This time, I opened the blue door, and stepped inside. I was going to make things right. _

-----

Zuko awoke from his eye-opening nap. **(AN: Get it? Little joke there, sorry if it was stupid.)**

"Morning, Zuzu," said Azula with a smirk on her face.

"Actually it's night," announced Ty Lee, "Mai's favorite time."

"Ha ha ha," Mai faked a laugh.

But Zuko didn't care about this. His plan was to break his Uncle out of the prison cell he was being held in, escape together, meet up with the Avatar and his friends, and try to become allies with them. With a little hope it will work.

And he wouldn't be a traitor.

-----

**AN: Yay! You read my story! Now you can cut me some slack and review my story. Please? C'mon, I'm just a girl who has a big dream of writing for a career. The least you can do is encourage me. So review!**

**And once 2007 roles around, look for my upcoming Avatar: The Last Airbender story: The Solar Eclipse. It should be a long one, too. Later!**

**-REfreak**


End file.
